


Paying Attention

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: “They've written down all the insects they saw today.”A drabble for the prompt: bugs.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Paying Attention

Iruka pulled the night’s grading over to the couch.

Kakashi glanced up from where he was, again, reading the first Icha Icha book. “What are those?”

“Observation journals. They’ve written down all the insects they saw today.”

“Really?”

“Well, theoretically,” Iruka laughed. “I took my students on a long walk, and then they wrote about what they saw when we got back to the Academy. I don’t actually expect most of them to have written about anything else.”

Iruka started with the thickest report; he knew it would be from the lone Aburame student in the class. It always was.


End file.
